The invention relates to a self-locking fixing loop comprising a base equipped with a clasp for hooking a retaining ring thereon, and an operating button movable between a closed position and an open position of the loop, respectively to hold and release said retaining ring.
The fixing loop can for example equip a strap of a belt or of a body harness for climbing or pot-holing. It is imperative for handling reasons for opening of the loop to take place without having to remove the strap, the latter having in addition to be adjustable. Moreover, for questions of safety, unscheduled opening of the loop must not be able to take place.
The object of the invention is to achieve a fixing loop preventing any unscheduled opening and not requiring the strap to be removed when deliberate opening is performed.
The loop according to the invention is characterized in that it comprises:
a locking means for locking the operating button in the closed position,
and an adjustment ring for adjusting the length of the strap, said ring being inserted between the button and the base opposite the clasp.
According to a preferred embodiment, the locking means comprises a catch arranged as a rocker pivotally mounted on a spindle between a locked position and an unlocked position, and a return spring urging automatic resetting of said catch in the locked position to prevent the operating button from moving to the open position. The base comprises a flange arranged as a support for articulation of the operating button, and a first hole for insertion of a lug of the button when movement takes place to the open position.
The base is equipped with a second hole situated under the adjustment ring for passage of the strap. The retaining ring is provided with a pin designed to enter a hole of the clasp to limit the angular movement of the retaining ring under a strong load.
According to an alternative embodiment, the locking means is formed by a compression spring pressing on the base and urging the button to the closed position.